


Baiting Her

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: Tora just can't help but tease her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Baiting Her

**Author's Note:**

> Character and original story belong to the very talented Lilydusk!
> 
> Song suggestion: Hell Yeah by Lake Street Dive

Tora smirked, catching her bobbing out of the corner of his eye. Wasn’t his taste but, fuck it. Extending a strong arm, he grabbed a nob on the dashboard with thick fingers and cranked the volume, causing Poppy to jump in her seat before returning his hand to the wheel. “Thought you were enjoying it,” He mumbled to her, now still, figure around his cigarette. Poppy didn’t move a muscle, self-conscious now, having been caught moving to the music. “I-I was.” She stuttered over the blaring music. 

“So dance.” He stated coldy, rolling down his window to flick the stub of his cigarette out. Poppy’s head whipped around so fast, he fleeting thought she might break her own damn neck. Girl needed to be more careful with herself; first climbing up stupid trees, wandering into Ares street like a bewildered little lamb with no protection, agreeing to have him visit her alone, and now taking a ride without knowing the destination. The woman was chock full of bad decisions and lack of forethought. He wondered briefly what it must be like to live in a world where consequences usually didn’t merit careful thought of actions. 

Poppy fiddled with a loose thread on her sweater, oblivious to Tora’s thoughts, desperately wishing she could camouflage herself into the leather at her back. It frustrated her to no end how placid he looked. She just knew he was laughing at her inside. For a moment, she had forgotten where she was and more importantly, who she was with. Enjoying the music, letting it move through her. ‘Don’t let him see how nervous you are Poppy!’ She thought fretfully. “What can I say, I have ants in my pants and I gotta dance!” She flashed him a brilliant smile, masking how embarrassed she was.

“- the fuck ya got in ya pants?” He responded, letting his gaze drift from the road to her shapely jean clad legs, before dragging it slowly back up to her face. He bit his tongue behind his cheek, careful not to laugh, knowing he shouldn’t take such pleasure in her mortified look. 

“Ants!” Poppy shrieked, “Ants, it’s a saying, you know, James Brown said it all the time, caught on you know, he made it popular, lots of people say it, it’s not weird you know.” She was rambling but she couldn’t stop herself. Turning his gaze back to the road, Tora gripped her left knee and slid his palm up along her thigh, and then down the other, finishing his physical perusal by giving her right knee a squeeze. “I don’t feel nothing in your pants Bobby, but if you wanna flip over, I’ll check the back for ya.” Poppy squeaked and flushed from the tip of her nose to her ample chest. “Calm down kid, I’m just teasing ya.” Tora smirked, not bothering to look at her again. The man was entirely too comfortable touching her without permission, she decided. 

Tora sighed to himself as he pulled into a parking space. Turning off the car, he got out and stretched, mind now firmly set on the task at hand. It was time to get her some decent locks, and sturdy grilles while he was at it. The motion detector he had installed in the tree outside her apartment wasn’t enough. Poppy appeared at his side. Haphazardly pointing his fob at the car, he locked the doors before grabbing her wrist, pulling her towards the store. Poppy gazed up at his strong back then down at the powerful fingers curled around her wrist. “Entirely too comfortable,” she muttered to herself, trailing behind him.


End file.
